Frozt (Universe 13)
Someone who doesn't shy away from conflict, but isn't a big fan of it either, Frozt is a 16-year old male Ice-Jin, who following the destruction of planet Vegeta, went to Namek in order to question them of a Saiyan pod that had passed Namek. Appearance Frozt is nearly identical to Frieza in his first form, the exceptions being a lack of horns and a much more blue skin-tone. The dome on his head is also a golden yellow in color. Personality - Biography Having enough After the destruction of planet Vegeta, Frozt had uneasy feelings of the Planet Trade Organisation, as he felt it was unnecessary killing so many Saiyans, losing his respect for Frieza. This all came to head one day when he, along with his Captain, were sent out by Dodoria to Namek in order to interrogate the Nameks about a Saiyan pod that had been sighted passing Namek. While Frozt genuinely had benevolent intentions and was only out to ask them a few questions, he soon discovered that the Captain had completely other intentions. To their surprise, however, they discovered that there was a Saiyan on Namek already. When questioned about where his pod was, he did not understand them, prompting the Captain to make a decision to massacre the Namekians and the Saiyan, Frozt halted them, creating a conflict between the crew, with some alligned with Frozt, but the majority were on the Captain's side. An enraged Kyuna began assaulting the Captain, but Frozt restricted him, wanting to deal with the Captain himself. The Captain retreated, and as the ships took off, Frozt flew into one remaining ship and took off in pursuit of the Captain, leaving Kyuna behind. A chase commenced, with the Captain eventually stopping, getting out to confront Frozt. Giving him a choice of returning to Namek and stay there in shame in the hopes of the Captain returning, or fight the Captain and face certain death, Frozt elected to fight the Captain. After a brief scuffle, the Captain threw a ship at Frozt, detonating it as it got close to him. This did not do anything except enraging Frozt even further, as he saw this as a complete waste of life's of the men he was close to. Frozt used his ferocious speed to get behind the Captain, paralyzing him with one punch to the back, before executing him with a blast to the head. As the remainder of the fleet flew away in fear, the one ship he commanded remained, either out of fear or loyalty. Grabbing the remains of the Captain, he returned to Namek, with the intentions of burying the Captain and taking Kyuna with him, half in repentance for the Ice-Jin's roles in destroying Planet Vegeta, but also because he wanted to save the other Saiyan from the fleet. Burying the Captain, he asked Kyuna to follow him to Earth, after making sure the Namekians were okay with it. After getting a go, they set off in direction to Earth... Trivia *Frozt's name was made up on the spot, due to a lack of good names. *If Saints'Hoodie had more time to think of his name, it would be something in style with Cryosis. *Frozt, both this one and his are descendants of their universe's Arcïco. The difference being, in Universe 13, Arcïco was a normal Ice-Jin with a normal life. Category:Universe 13 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Lookout I/II Category:Role-Play Articles